


paper wings

by rockpapercompass



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Hate to Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Slow Burn, haikyuu au but not really, how can someone ever hate chuu yves wdyd, hyewon, lipsoul, sooyoung has a crush on haseul, viseul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockpapercompass/pseuds/rockpapercompass
Summary: yves hated chuu.chuu just wanted to play volleyball.





	paper wings

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at four am without any proof reading lmao enjoy!!!!!
> 
> .  
> .  
> title is from [lights & motion's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v4yrifBz2jA)

She can’t believe this.

Maybe if she moved to Busan or Incheon or even Daegu would be fine, but no- her parents decided to move to the countryside. She never heard of this place before and couldn’t be bother to learn the name of the place.

It wasn’t sudden or anything, her parents announced it two or three months before the big move- just at the end of her junior year- and thought they were joking. Or at least, only a weekend gateway thing. But as soon as they started packing and emptying the house, she realized that the she’s moving for good.

And now she’s in the car, on her way to her new life as a country girl (she really can’t imagine the kind of entertainment quality that they can offer), trying (miserably) to not have a screaming match with her parents.

“I’m just saying- I’m old enough to live on my own,” she said trough her gritted teeth, “this is my last year as a senior. My last year to play as a senior!”

“Then you play as a senior in your new school,” her dad replied nonchalantly, eyeing her from the front mirror.

But that’s the part where he doesn’t get it. Sooyoung wanted to spend her _last_ year with her teammates that she grew accustomed to. They’ve been playing together for more than three years and sure- new players comes in and some left, but the atmosphere stays.

She knew her parents weren’t exactly supportive and it’s understandable that her parents were pushing her academic more, and for her to spend less time on the court. But deep down she’d hope that they would at least let her have it until her graduation day.

At first, she was fine with putting volleyball onto the _for fun_ category before, but overtime she grew attached to the game, her teammates became her family and a home. And Sooyoung were good- no great at it. She went all over the country to play, even _almost_ representing Korea at one point.

It was just frustrating for her and she felt like her parents are again trying to strip her and leave her empty at the end of the day. That anger just continue to pent up but everyone in the car was silent and seemed content and Sooyoung didn’t really want to blow up on everyone.

“You know, your new school was in semi-finals last year,” her mother chirped though her voice was so soft, it felt like it could ease her burning heart for a second. And her eyes did lighten up for a second, before she realized that her old school was in finals.

And as if her mother knew her daughter tendency to be arrogant, she continued, “and your old school was only in top five the year before that. A lot of things could change in a year,”

_Yeah, a lot of things could change in a year._

She repeated it again in her head.

She just hoped that the changes were positives.

_xx_

 

All the traveling and unpacking was beyond exhausting. Sooyoung was mid-way freaking out with the thought of not having any internet connection after she notices that her eyes can only see so many green things on the roadside and there were barely any cars! She even saw a mountain from a distance and thought that maybe a volcano eruption can wipe her existent. That would be better than having to spend her final year of high school with a shitty country team. While she was daydreaming about many ways of escaping this place, a smaller hand pushed her to the side,

“Move I’m gay,”

“Hyejoo!”

“What? It’s true?”

“Yeah, but our parents are home!!!”

Her little sister just shrugged and plopped down onto the beanbag, switching her gaming device on. Sooyoung stood there lifelessly, wondering why this didn’t bother her sister at all. Sure, Hyejoo spends a majority of her time indoor playing video games, but she had friends back in Seoul. Like, why is it so easy for her to leave them behind? And what about her favourite gaming store? GAMING STORE! There were none in this town, Sooyoung didn’t even see any mall or supermarket, let alone a gaming store!  

“You know I’m surprised you’re very okay with this,” letting her thoughts finally escaped from her lips,

“why wouldn’t I be?” she didn’t even avert her eyes from the screen,  

“oh, well- you know I don’t think there’s any gaming store here,”

She paused her game and finally look her sister in the eyes, “are you dumb? There’s this thing called internet? And also shipping exist, Sooyoung.” She got up from her beanbag and walked towards the tv, plugging her switch onto it, “anyway, wanna get totally destroyed by me in Smash Bros?”

“Psh. You wish, you wanna bet?”

“Ten bucks,”

“Oh, it’s on,”

_xx_

Sooyoung ended up donating ten bucks to Hyejoo. Two days later she would regret that decision and would end up starving on the first day. Though her tour buddy, Haseul, were beyond nice (and also beautiful – but Sooyoung would never admit that out loud, not on the first week of school, at least), even lending her some lunch money for the day (she accidentally may or may not mentioned her frustration of forgetting to bring her wallet/getting mugged by her own sister to Haseul). To her luck, she happens to play volleyball too. Sooyoung actually had to pull up some of her negative brain cells to work to figure out that they’ve met before in last year tournament and even went to some training camp together before in middle school. At the mentioned of _training camp,_ part of her brain lights up. She was THE Jo Haseul. The libero that everyone been talking about. They never actually talked other than a formal greet before and there was also times where Haseul sort of disappeared from the volleyball world (rumour has it wasn’t because of financial but due to an injury). But two years later, the girl emerged and crowned as _the_ _best libero of the year_ in 2018.

So, the school’s volleyball team may not suck at all, after all.

She beams at the thought of going nationals, though she hasn’t mention about it or even about volleyball in general to her, she doesn’t want to creep the girl out especially because she’s too pretty. But she became a little impatient and she wasn’t really paying attention to her school tour anyway and maybe she even zoned out during some of her classes, so as soon as the bell rang, she dashed out to the cafeteria, looking for Haseul.

It was way too crowded for her liking and even though she went to an all-girls school, the air still smells way too strong for her. Perfume and sweat were never a good idea and she tried to use her height as an advantage to scan the hall. Someone even accidentally bumps into her and smeared a mayonnaise over her shirt. Common decency says she should apologize and offer her a new sandwich, but instead, she glared at the poor girl and force her to submit into a stuttering mess. Averting her eyes from the poor soul -probably a freshies- she caught Haseul leaving the cafeteria.

“Hey!” she did a little jog to catch up with her,

“Oh, hi Sooyoung! Wanna join us for lunch?” she smiled, arm linking to to the pretty girl with a pink hair.

_Is everyone here just look like a goddess?_

But she took another second to study the mysterious girl next to Haseul. She wasn’t jealous of their apparent closeness or anything but she looks familiar. Too damned familiar. She couldn’t figure it out but decide to push it away and nod in respond, “where do you guys usually sit?”

 “The club room,” the mysterious girl answered, “we’re part of the school’s volleyball team”

 

_xx_

 

“well, club fair will officially be open next month,” the girl who introduces herself as ‘aeongie’ tried to mouthed out words before her friend (?) smacked her (again) and told her to swallow first before talking.

“but….?”

“but,” the door was flung open, “but but butt,” she pointed her back and laughed, “what were you guys talking about?” she grinned before locking her eyes with Sooyoung, “OH! NEW PLAYER??????”

“potential,” the pink girl (who later introduced herself as vivi) replied, side-eyeing her. But for what? Does she hate her already? But Sooyoung haven’t done anything dumb or stupid or anything? Unless-

Her eyes widened.

 

_Unless haseul and vivi were a thing? Welp, there goes potential-_

“what do you mean potential unnie, we can barely revive the team this year”

_I’m sorry what?_

“Hm. That’s true, mostly graduated already and some seniors refuse to play this year,”

 

_Again, what!?_

“There’s always freshman,”

 

“Not many though,”

 

“Not to mention the disappearance of coach bae, we’re still coach-less”

 

Sooyoung froze, trying to process the conversation unfolds in front of her.  Suddenly the wall felt like it was closing in and her throat were tightening. The thought of not playing crosses her mind multiple times but she never knew that it could actually happen. She wanted to be positive with the fact that everyone in this school seems to be so freakin’ beautiful, but she was seriously considering to run away from her family.

The girl with the short hair finally turned to her and smile, “sorry, I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Jeongyeon the middle blocker from 12-1,” 

“Ha Sooyoung, 12-2. I usually play as the setter.” She forced a smile, lord’s know she’s about to cry already.

“Perfect!” Jihyo clapped her hand, “we need a setter this year. What are the odds!”

Well,

At least she can still have her position.

 

And so, lunch time were spent in the club room, the conversations flow very easily for Sooyoung; exchanging stories and experience from one and another. Jeongyeon apparently loves to crack a lot of lame puns and the team in general seemed pretty close. Sooyoung also learned that the ‘aeongie’’s friend (?), Heejin, was a student council president and wasn’t actually in the club, though she usually joins them anyway because of Hyunjin (aka the aeong girl).

There was another senior that entered the club room the same time as Jeongyeon, though, the girl who introduces herself as Jihyo doesn’t play but rather she manages the team and club in general. There were three other girls who joined them later, another senior named Jinsoul and two sophomores named Junghyun and Chaeyon. Sooyoung noted that there was one other girl who weren’t present in the club room due to detention (on the first day????), a junior named Jungeun.

But by the description and stories from her mates, Jungeun sounds very…. Fascinating. Overall Sooyoung thought the line-up itself were pretty interesting.

The middle blockers weren’t exactly _tall_ but she’ve seen them played last year so she wasn’t really worried. The captain was charismatic and isn’t as loud or mean as her old one and she’s the libero too. Chaeyeon mentioned about her little sister plan to join the team and the group seemed very excited about it. Something about the siblings being the perfect pair for wing spikers? Though she couldn’t join them until the official club opening due to ‘freshman duties’.

There was a slight disappointment in her heart. It wasn’t because of her old school (though it was part of it) but it’s the fact that this year team were filled by last year’s benchwarmer. She quickly brushed it off, trying to supress it by looking at Haseul. And Haseul did smiled back at her and she suddenly felt a tiny spark of hope. She felt like her breath were lighter and her chest felt a little warmer.

So, she did hope,

For her dear life,

That this could be her year.

 

_xx_

 

Between school, annoying Hyejoo and doing chores (she still can’t believe she have to do it now), her training schedule weren’t as heavy as she thought it’d be. But then again, it was only pre-season. So on a weekly basis, she would jog at least twice a week in the morning, followed by school until 3 pm and continue with volleyball training till 6 pm. Volleyball training alone only happened three times a week, plus Saturday or Sunday friendly game with another school; if they were free, they usually add-in another training session just to focus on their strength, cardio and flexibility (or well, basically a gym session). 

At the rate that their going, Sooyoung sure there’s a chance of them winning nationals, even if their temporary coach was only a high school student. But then again, Vivi was a very respectful volleyball player in Hong Kong. How or why she ended up in that small town was very questionable and Sooyoung didn’t feel like they were close enough to ask so she didn’t budge. Besides, her mind was somewhere else- since club fair was near.

Okay,

So, there was only thirty-five freshies in that school. But that’s almost twice as many as the seniors. The high number influx of new intake was odd, since Jihyo said they usually have twelve to twenty students each year, never over thirty, so they were actively promoting the club. The bell rang exactly at 3 pm and by 3.30 pm they were already in the school’s gymnasium, getting ready for their first practice of the week. While Jihyo and Heejin ~~(seriously why was she there? Why would she waste her time doing all these stuffs when she’s not even a part of it?)~~ took out the net and balls from the storage room, the rest begin to stretch.

Sooyoung loved this.

She loved the sound of her feet hitting the hardwood floor. The smell of some cleaning product moulded with the stale smell of salonpas or sweat. The voices around her that told her that _this._ This was her place to be.  

“y’knaw my friend is actually interested in joining,” a voice suddenly popped up next to her.

“Oh? Which one is she?” Sooyoung tried recall all of the freshman’s faces, she was sure there was only two good players and other five new comers that she didn’t even bother to be nice to (but Haseul still encouraged them to join). Noticing the look on her friend’s face Jungeun shook her head, “she’s not a freshman though, a junior,”

“oh, is it Jiwoo?” Vivi said from across the room (which wasn’t really that far – the gymnasium is so freakin small, only having two court).

“ding!” she stood up and begin stretching her arms, “she binges watched some anime over the weekend and now convinced that volleyball is her calling,”

“isn’t she in taekwondo though,”

“yeah, but she already has her third-degree black belt, she just wanna try something new,”

“wait you guys do that?”

“do what,”

“let anyone join?”

“of course, why wouldn’t we?”

Sooyoung scoffed, “there’s the fall tournament soon, shouldn’t we be focusing on that?”

“I mean yeah, but we always take on newbies too you know. Who knows maybe they can bring this school to nationals?”

“isn’t that a bit too late for that?” Sooyoung grumbles under her breath, though it was loud enough for everyone to hear. ~~She didn’t really want anyone to see her temper yet but damn ma everything been testing her lately.~~

“we usually split the practice though,” Junghyun interjected, “we had two coaches and by the end of the day we would practice as one. Not everyone would play on court,”

Sooyoung knew that. Of course, losers get to sit out on the bench, it’s common sense. But with the limitation of this year staff _and players_ they might as well train the new comers and waste time and energy on them instead of practicing to win.

“anyway, I told her to come to-,”

 

“JUNGEUNNNNN”

 

“-and she’s here,”

 

If Sooyoung were sceptical with the whole _new trainee are welcome_ thing or the fact that this kid only wants to play because of a show; this- this girl made her really want to start releasing her inner demonic voice.

“oh, it’s you,”

 

“it me,” she grinned,

 

“you guys know each other?”

 

Sooyoung were ready to choke-slam the shorter girl in front of her, “no,”

 

“kind of,”

 

They said in unison.

 

Jungeun raised an eyebrow. And the anime child giggled and start making weird noises that Sooyoung started to think that she was glitching. At the end of her little ramble (about how she accidentally crashed onto Sooyoung the other day and smeared mayonnaise all over her shirt), Jungeun apologized again on her behalf. Something about Jiwoo (aka the anime kid) being really clumsy and all. Sooyoung really didn’t like her and she had no problem in showing that. She pulled Jiwoo to the side while everyone else gave her a weird look (and also ‘I’m about to smash you if you hurt my daughter’ look from everyone- especially Haseul with her broomstick), so Sooyoung may have made her thoughts more PG-friendly,

“Why are you here,”

“To play volleyball of course!!”

_Damn this kid is loud,_

Sooyoung tried her best to not yet her off of a cliff, “Okay…. but you do realize that we have a tournament soon? And do you even have the basic?”  

“well... I’m a week early! From club opening!! I’m sure I can catch up,”

Sooyoung eyed her and snorted, “I don’t even think you can if I give you 500 years to do so,”

Jiwoo thought that Sooyoung were referring to her height but she blushed anyway at the thought of the older girl checking her out, “hey! I maybe short but I can jump!”

“Frogs can jump too. That doesn’t make them a good volleyball player,” she scoffed, “besides, it takes more than jumping to play,”

“I know that,” she averted her eyes to the ground,

Haseul gave the girl an encouragement to her followed by a smack to Sooyoung’s head, “be nice please,”

 

“No,”

 

That earned her another smack, both on her arms by Saseul and Jungeun.

 

 

 

Haseul and Jungeun were on the sideline teaching Jiwoo the very basic of volleyball. They spent almost half of their practice time teaching the little shit on how to pass, followed by how to serve. Sooyoung hated how loud that smol bean was, with every successful pass or serve she would yell _AHSSAAAAAAA_ and failed one she would announce to the goddamn world that she will make it next time. Every now and then she would glance at them and she had this urge to…. pinch her cheek……. and drag her out of the room and _oh my god she’s wrestling on the ground now with Jungeun._

And at the end of the practice decided to play 3-on-3 with Sooyoung being the opposite team as Jiwoo.  She wouldn’t be lying if she said she never want to hit the stupid girl’s face with the ball, but she’s a setter, THE SETTER, she must keep her composure, cannot let her emotions dictate her.

 

And as if the universe heard her pray, the ball landed on Jiwoo’s face.

 

(smacked, to be exact, way too loud that Chaeyeon start screeching and frantically apologizing)

 

The ball came back flying over the net and fell not even 5 meters from where she was standing. And when she turned around, everyone was rushing towards Jiwoo instead of trying to save the ball and give her another one to set for the spiker to hit.

She could’ve tried to move and try to save it herself, but she was frozen.

And god forbid, things like this would happen during an actual match. Her legs finally move towards the crowd, she could see blood gushing out of the girl’s nose, though Jiwoo had the biggest smile on her face; nodding and mumbling that she was okay when Hyunjin asked if she’s fine.

They decided to call it off a day and they ended up in a ramen shop to grab some light dinner.

Sooyoung (reluctantly) learned more about Jiwoo and decided to just shut her mouth for the entire evening. When Jihyo notice, she brushed it off, telling her that she was just a little bit tired and thankfully they dropped it off.   

 

Jiwoo ended up walking with Sooyoung cause apparently their house were near to each other. She loathes the girl, something about her just irk her. Forget the fact that she chose volleyball because of an anime, it’s just the way she was.

“You’re a really great player you know,”

 

“I know,”

 

“I hope you can share your knowledge and have fun with me,”

 

“Volleyball isn’t a game.”

 

Jiwoo tilted her head.

 

There it was. The stupid _nani the fuck_ expression that Jiwoo constantly have.

 

“You can’t just pick it up and expect to be good at it. It takes years of practice. Experience. Blood, sweat and tears.” She paused, not realizing her voice rose an octave higher, “and if you ever stand in my way to reach nationals, I will end you,”

At the end of it, she was sure that the girl would skedaddle (and she would be scolded by Haseul and even Jungeun and oh god the entire team and school too- everyone loves Jiwoo), but does she care? No. At that moment she only cares about winning national. She will do whatever it takes to get there.

But no,

Jiwoo’s smile grew bigger instead- Sooyoung was afraid that it will break her face, “Of course, Sooyoungie! Don’t worry, I will work 10x harder than the rest!” and Sooyoung just stared at her back disappearing in the night after she bid her goodbye.

 

 

 

 

Heat rose in her chest, and she was sure it was purely hatred.

 

She walked home that night thinking about Jiwoo.

 

(Thinking about how she could kick her out of the volleyball team without upsetting anyone).

 

(And maybe she did come up with something).

 

(Maybe).


End file.
